


The Dance of the Scoundrel

by IamHynEd



Series: Poetry was my First Language [1]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: And may happen in fantasy worlds of some sort, Gen, Just anything that I could think of under the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHynEd/pseuds/IamHynEd
Summary: The destruction your mind only knows.If words could speak
Series: Poetry was my First Language [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582864





	The Dance of the Scoundrel

In the dead of the night, the innocent  
strides, clothed in white linen  
carefully cascading. The breeze  
echoing voices as the moon  
shy away from his stare

His face scrunching, sweat evident  
Trickling down from his temple  
His eyes darting, panic stricken  
Gaze jumping from every blossoming rose bud  
With petals devoid of light

His knife stabs on beat. The ground  
feels the tempo of the pitter patter  
The crescendo of every stifled laugh

_The innocent became the scoundrel._

Black roses in its finest form,  
Adorns the scoundrel's bloodied linen  
breathing his last. The moon  
appeared indifferent along with  
the breeze turned mute

**Author's Note:**

> ~Stay HynEd.


End file.
